


Love in the woods (or untitled)

by gakuhai



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: M/M, NC-17, carlisle - Freeform, edward - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakuhai/pseuds/gakuhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle and Edward get together in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the woods (or untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own these characters  
> This is my first fanfic so be gentle with me! :)

Edward stared deeply into Carlisle's topaz eyes. The cloudy sky was starting to clear up and the sun was fighting it's way to shine. The rays of the warm yellow orb touched Carlisle's marmor skin and to Edward, Carlisle was the most beautiful thing on this earth.

'What are you looking at, Edward?' Carlisle asked, a smile playing on his perfectly shaped lips. There was a pause and then Edward answered, with a tone of love and admiration in his voice; 'Just you, and the way the rays of the sun is playing on your skin.'

Carlisle smiled and walked towards the younger vampire, slowly, as if not to frighten a deer, but at the same time as to stalk a prey. Edward saw the look in his eyes and then leaped into Carlisle's strong arms.

Lips crashed together and the sound of their bodies collide made the birds fly away in terror. After a minute, hour or eternity, they slowly parted, gazing into each others eyes.

'Did you know that I fell inlove with you in the hospital bed, as I was dying? To me you looked like an angel, saving me.' Edward said, a tiny smile dancing on his equally perfect lips.   
Carlisle just gasped and stared at his younger friend/partner, disbelief shning in his eyes.

Edward slowly kissed him and his tounge sliding against Carlisle's lips, seeking entrance. Carlisle was happy to grant him entrance.   
The kiss deepend and Edward threaded his long fingers in Carlisle's blond hair, massaging his scalp. One minute they were standing, and the next they were laying on the ground, hands roaming on clothed chests and moans ringing around them. Carlisle on top of Edward, between his legs, kissing him with souch passion that it could compare with the buring in their throat, their lust for blood. They could not help but moan as their erections were sliding against each other through their pants. Edward moaned loudly, pressing up towards Carlisle.

The older vampire started to remove Edwards white cotton shirt, licking his way up as the skin was exposed and then stared at him with greed in his eyes.

Edward tugged at Carlisle's black cotton shirt, wating to map Carlisle's chest. The shirt slid easily off Carlisle's upper body, the rays of the shining sun hitting Carlisle's body, making him sparkle.

Edward stared at his creator, with lust and wonder in his eyes, then, with a fast movement, seized Carlisle's lips in a passionate kiss. Carlisle kissed him back, voilently and with equal passion.

Carlisle grabbed Edward's trouses and ripped them off in one fast movement, making Edward laugh. He smiled at the happy surprised, Edward had decided to skip the underwear that morning. Edward grinned back and thrusted his hips up, teasing Carlisle and making him growl. That made Carlisle push down his clothed erection onto Edwards naked one, making the younger vampire moan loudly in respons.

' How long has it been since you had sex, Carlisle?' Edward asked, out of the blue. That made Carlisle stop his movements, quite stunned at the question.  
Carlise started to think of an answer, forgetting that Edward read his mind. Eventually he said 'I don't know, too long, and I have no idea how I was able to ignor this for so long time, with you here'.  
Edward gently pressed his lips sweetly on Carlisle's, keeping his mouth shut for once.

He started to unbotton Carlisle's trouses and removed them, along with Carlisle's underwear. With both of the, finally, naked, hands started to explore and Carlisle gently touched Edward's erection, stroking him slowly. He thought ' What am I going to use as lube?', forgetting Edward's mindreading abilities. ' In my backpocket.' Edward replied to the mental question.

Carlisle quickly got the lube and coated his long fingers. He moved his hand so his fingertips started to tease Edward's opening. Slowly he pushed in his indexfinger.

Edward moaned at the intruding finger, but it wasn't unpleasant. On the contrary, it felt great. He started to push back on Carlisle's moving fingers, moaning and begging for more.   
Carlisle got the hint and eased a second finger into Edward's tight opening, getting a groan in respons. ' I'm not made of glas Carlisle, I want something else' Edward said, and that something else was Carlisle.

Carlisle removed his fingers and positioned his member at the younger, soon to be lover, vampire, and slowly pushed in. The sensation made them both moan, Carlisle for the tightness and Edward for getting to feel Carlisle inside at last. 'You are so tight' Carlisle moaned.

Edward clamped down on the rock hard member that was Carlisle and loving the feeling of having his creator in him. Carlisle waited a moment to let Edward get used to the feeling of having him inside.

Edward started to move, signaling that he was ready. Carlisle slowly drew out and gently pushed back in, getting a long moan from Edward in respons. He slowly, but steadily started to move faster and going deeper, moaning at the sensation.  
'Ohmygodholycrapfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck' was all that Edward got out of his mouth other than moaning at the sensation of getting fucked by Carlisle.

In and out, in and out, in and out, was all Carlisle could think about. And keeping a steady rythm.   
'Faster, harder, deeper' Edward moaned, and who was Carlisle to deny him.

The pace quickened, the moaning got louder, and the sound of their lovemaking was echoing through out the forest.

Carlisle was hitting Edward's spot with every thrust and Edward's hand was reaching for his leeking erection, but Carlisle grabbed them quickly saying 'Don't touch youself. I want to make you come without the help of your hands.'

Carlisle was keeping his pace, feeling as if he could go on forever. But since forever is a long time and Edward was clenching his opening, Carlisle started to go even faster, harder and deeper. ' It feels so good, I don't know how long I will be able to keep going' he moaned.   
Carlisle was still hitting Edward's prostate, and thinking about the sight under him, Edward panting and moaning, erection leeking and meeting his thrust every time. Edward read his mind and suddenly he wasn't so far from shooting his load. Hearing Carlisle's thoughts was such a turn on, he clenched his opening extra tight and that was Carlisle's undoing.

He quickly asked, panting 'Are you close?' ' I'm so close, going to....' Edward started to reply and suddenly stoped, howling out his climax and clenching his opening VERY hard, his semen shooting long streaks between him and Carlisle.   
Carlisle, after hearing Edward's howl, let go and came inside of Edward, his erection pumping out pearly white fluid.

Everything was suddenly silent. No panting, no breathing, nothing. Carlisle lay ontop of Edward, a sweet, gentle, loving smile playing on his lips. 'I love you' He thought, knowing that Edward heard him quite clearly. 'I love you too, Carlisle' Edward said, gently placing a kiss on his lover's lips.


End file.
